


more

by nacholibreluvr2006



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, some of this is rough writing but i can't read my google doc again LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nacholibreluvr2006/pseuds/nacholibreluvr2006
Summary: He loved the chase – hunting, trapping, planning on how he’d go in for the kill. That was what excited him the most.So watching her try her hardest to hold it all in for him was nearly pushing him over the edge. He couldn’t recount a time where he was that close, that fast.
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	more

**Author's Note:**

> well! the prompt is pretty self explanatory. and plus it’s mason. yall know its ab to get smutty. this is my first and only submission for day 14 (throat) for 31 days of wayhaven [an appreciation month on tumblr]. also kudos to all the writers that’ve managed to be consistent – hats off to you seriously! um i’m terrified bc this is my first mason smut piece so please be nice. and i just noticed how horrifically repetitive it is (some intentional, some unintentional) so be extra nice please.

He laced his fingers through her thick hair, reveling in the way his skin looked contrasted against the midnight of her hair.

On her knees, clutching his thighs with a grip that nearly broke the skin, his cock buried in her mouth, she took him all in. Her lips pursed around his head, tongue sliding against his shaft as he eased his hips forward.

“You almost got it,” he purred, watching as her mouth opened wider, lips tightening as he pumped into her slowly. “That’s it.”

Her throat pulsed, and he felt spurts of air from her nostrils against his lower stomach, sending a chill up his spine.

He held her in place, feeling her tongue writhe against him. A groan rumbled through his chest, his grip tightening on the back of her head.

The moment she choked, coughing, he pulled himself free from her mouth, his cock twitching at her initial gasp. Her eyes fluttered, gaze fixated up at him, spit glistening on her chin, her mouth parted as she hungrily gulped the air.

“Did you like that?”

She nodded, blinking rapidly. “Yes, I did.”

She stuttered, like she couldn’t believe she was saying it herself.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course,” she breathed.

“You’re gonna try to take it all for me, alright, sweetheart?” He smirked, one hand sliding from the back of her head to pinch her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

He leaned down, kissing her open mouth, tugging gently on her bottom lip, caught between his teeth. She groaned as he pulled himself back into standing position, belt buckle jingling at the movement.

“I know, I know, I’m hypnotizing, but I need to know you want this,” he laughed breathily, watching as she came to, nodding furiously.

“Yes, please,” she nearly whined, her hands clutching his thighs once more.

He repeated the first few steps, pumping himself in her mouth slowly, the short strokes making his eyes roll back into his head. He’d normally throw his head back and focus on the feeling, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way her lips stretched over him, her rosy lipstick rubbing off at the corners, streaking down the sides of his shaft.

God, sloppy, messy head excited him. After all these years, all the people that sucked him off, he’d never get tired of that particular disheveled look.

But if he had to pick his favorite person wearing that look, it’d be Sofía. He wasn’t even  _ close _ to being finished with her and he knew she wore it best.

He pushed a little farther into her mouth, deepening his strokes, feeling her tongue flatten against him.

“Fuck…” he moaned under his breath, inciting a hum from her, and when it traveled up his body, he was the closest to heaven he’d ever get.

The typical person would think Mason preferred the act of coming, the brief euphoric peak that overtook his already heightened senses a high he chased often – but it was completely the opposite.

He loved the chase – hunting, trapping, planning on how he’d go in for the kill.  _ That _ was what excited him the most.

So watching her try her hardest to hold it all in for him was nearly pushing him over the edge. He couldn’t recount a time where he was that close, that fast.

He watched her carefully, pushing himself all the way in, her lips grazing the trimmed hair above the base of his shaft. She held eyes with him, squinting as she tried to hold back a gag.

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, and her chest flexed, like she needed air. He pulled himself out of her mouth, watching a thick string of saliva drip onto the floor.

She gasped, eyes half lidded, lipstick smeared onto her glistening chin.

“You want more, sweetheart?”

She nodded, mouth open, tongue pointed. The tip of it grazed the head of his cock, making him inhale sharply.

This time, he pushed himself in all the way, a little rougher than before, eyes still locked with hers. The broken garble that came from her as he pumped into her mouth ripped a growl from him, every sound she made triggering an animalistic response of his own.

“Fuck, Sofía –” He breathed, gripping her jaw with his left hand, his other hand tangled in her hair.

She tapped his leg lightly, a gentle warning, so he pulled out once again, reveling in the way her desperate breaths sounded, the way her chest glistened, adorned with spit, the way her lengthy locks looked against her bare skin, freckled just like his.

“I can handle more,” she breathed, leaning forward to suck gently on his head, hazel eyes transfixed on his.

He’d been looked at before by a woman on her knees, but never like that. Something about Sofia brought out his most primal instincts. He couldn’t deny that she was stunning and as adventurous as he was – and something about that made him want to stake his claim on her.

Despite her voice, which was dripping with desire, her eyes were glimmering innocently, like every word she said doubled as sexy  _ and _ sincere.

“‘ _Do you trust me?’_ _‘Of course_.’” It played on loop in his brain – the way the words fell from her lips without hesitation. Like a reflex. Like it was second nature to do so.

“If you want me to stop, tap my leg just like before,” he said, barely able to choke through the words as she lazily swirled her tongue around his tip.

She nodded, squeezing his thighs in anticipation.

He cupped her face around her ears, gripping her head firmly. This time, since she was eased into the idea, he went all in.

His hips snapped into her, burying himself in her mouth, watching himself disappear behind her pretty lips. Saliva bubbled out of the corners of her lips, leaking out and down her chin. Making a mess of her was his favorite thing.

His hands snaked into her hair again, this time gathering it at the nape of her neck. She groaned, evoking a soft “ _ shit _ ” from his lips, followed by a sharp intake of breath. He twisted the hair around his wrist like a dark rope until he could guide her bobbing head at the pace he wanted.

He felt her tighten her lips as he pumped into her, the heat of her mouth making him shudder. She dug her fingernails into his bare thighs, eyes watering, brows furrowed. Her knuckles were white with the effort, but she didn’t tap his leg.

She just kept her eyes focused on him like he was the only thing that mattered.

God how the fuck did she manage to make throat fucking into something more with a single look?

But he didn’t mind it. Or at least he didn’t think he minded it. He’d figure it out later. She didn’t say she wanted more than whatever their arrangement was. So maybe she didn’t. Maybe the look was nothing –

A tap on the leg broke his train of thought.

When he pulled out, she gasped, swiping the back of her hand across her chin, smearing the rouge color even more.

“Trying to clean up the mess I made?”

“Maybe,” she ran a tongue over her bottom lip, a soft, sultry smile blooming.

“Well, don’t. I worked hard on that,” he laughed breathily, a smirk tugging at his mouth.

“What’re you gonna do about it?” She whispered, one hand still firmly gripping his thigh, the other slung between her bent legs, grazing her inner thigh.

Mason hadn’t seen her since she left the meeting a trembling mess, her bounty weighing heavy on her conscience – as he expected.

He realized later that walking to her car, thinking about her on and off throughout the day, and the general uneasiness he felt at her absence was unmistakable – he was concerned for her.

He didn’t hate the feeling, but it tugged at him, distracting him from his normally laid back demeanor. He was on edge.

So days later, when he volunteered to visit the station to check on her and found out she was off for the first time in months, he jumped at the chance to see her. Smoothly, of course.

“Yeah, after the, uh, ‘news’ I kinda need a weekend to relax… but I don’t even know if I’m capable of that,” she chuckled, nervousness fraying the edges of her laugh. “I should be on high alert, you know? But instead I’m looking for a distraction.”

She chewed her lip and wrung her hands, staring out at the setting sun. The wind swept her bangs around, catching a loose strand in her glossy red-toned lipstick.

He liked Sofía like this. Deep in concentration, brows furrowed, gaze set. Quiet.

“I can help with that,” he said, matter-of-factly, breaking her train of thought.

“Huh?"

“I can help with that,” he said again, unwilling to explain.

“You don’t have to distract me, Mason. I’ll be okay,” she shrugged, but it didn’t meet her eyes.

She was way too easy to read – half of the time she turned him down because she wanted to hear him ask again. 

“You and I both know you’ve been waiting to get your hands on me since our meeting,” he said under his breath, stepping towards her, where she stood next to the front door of her car.

“And you haven’t?” She asked innocently, but challenging nevertheless.

She always did that and it both infuriated him and made him hard – she acted like she didn’t know that she was driving him crazy. But she knew. She had to.

“You  _ know _ I have,” he grinned, taking another predatory step towards her, trapping her against her car. “I’ve been thinking about you wrapping those pretty little lips around my cock.”

Her mouth parted, but no words came. The flush that spread across her face was swift, like a wildfire of scarlet. He never really knew what would do the trick, so he found himself trying anything to get her to trip over her words.

“Do… you wanna come back to my place?”

He knew she was gonna ask but it didn’t hurt to hear it.

He knew she was gonna click the radio on, apologizing profusely when it burst through the speakers, grating at his ears.

He knew she was gonna refuse to look at him from the walk to the car to the apartment, like she was unsure it was really happening – or she was embarrassed.

He knew she was gonna lock the door behind them and immediately stride to the kitchen to offer him a drink. And he knew she knew that he would turn it down every time.

He knew she was gonna wait for him to be the first to make a move, darting across the room to wrap her in a frenzied kiss, feeling her melt in his hands.

He knew she was gonna eventually writhe beneath him, fingers knotted into his hair while his mouth worked its magic, her gentle moans of his name falling from her mouth so adoringly despite him never saying hers that way.

He knew she was gonna eagerly reciprocate since she strived for perfectionism in every aspect of her life, especially one where she knew the other person was more experienced than her.

But what he didn’t anticipate was the way it felt that time. The way he felt – the way she was acting. Something was different. Like she had something to prove… more than usual.

Wordlessly, he pulled her up from her knees, gripping her chin in one hand. He kissed her open mouth, revelling in the familiarity of her scents that enveloped him. The faint minty gum on her breath, the lingering smell of her floral shampoo, even the remnants of the lipstick on her chin smelled sweet.

“You always have something to say,” he nearly growled, backing her towards the countertop. “But you never tell me what you want.”

Normally they could manage to stumble back to her bedroom, but neither of them could wait. She barely had time to offer refreshments before his pants were at his knees.

He lifted her onto the counter, splaying her thighs out, ignoring her yelp as the cold countertop hit her skin, raising goosebumps on her legs.

“Mason…” she breathed, half-lidded gaze trained on him.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” he smirked, nipping lightly at the skin of her inner thigh, laughing softly as he heard her pulse jump. “Can’t do anything if I don’t know what you want from me.”

She chewed her lip and he half-expected her to blush again, but what happened was the complete opposite.

Her hands slid down her stomach, towards her lacy underwear – the ones she wore when she thought she’d see him (he noticed). She pulled the crotch to the side, exposing her glistening lips to him, parted, beckoning him closer.

“Make a mess of me,” she breathed, slowly swiping a finger upwards towards her clit, before circling it languidly.

Fuck.

He gripped her hips and tugged her forward, face fitting snugly between her thick thighs. The second he dragged his tongue through her folds, settling on working her clit, a strained whine escaped her lips.

“Mason – oh, fuck –” her breath quickened, her hips bucking slowly like she was trying to ride his face from her position on the counter.

He flicked his tongue against her with fervor, taking note of her short breaths.

“I’m close – please –”

Before she could chase her release, he kissed her inner thigh again, suckling her skin lightly, grinning as she let out a frustrated huff.

“You’re really gonna tease me like that?” Her voice was hoarse. They’d barely begun and she was already disheveled.

“You’re asking me if I’m teasing you? Sweetheart, you must be joking if you think I’m gonna let you get what you want so easily,” he grinned, slowly sinking one finger into her, curling it towards him, hair raising on his neck when the moan rumbled through her chest.

“And you’re asking me to beg?” She laughed through a moan, thighs flexing as he pumped in and out of her.

A growl rolled through his body, mirroring the moan that traveled through her own, like she’d passed the torch to him.

Whatever she was doing, he wanted more of it.

“No, I’m telling you.” He tried adding a second finger, but her hand was quick, grabbing his wrist and tugging him out of her.

“And I’m telling you to keep going. Make me come,” she said confidently, while her hands quivered, giving her away.

That line alone made him want to throw her leg over his shoulder and fuck her until she forgot her own name.

But her hesitation afterwards made him think twice.

“Make me forget,” she said, quiet and unsure, her demeanor nearly deflating.

Before she could take another breath, he surged forward again, flattened tongue licking precise stripes where she wanted him most, a firm hand holding her left thigh down, the other curled under her thigh, hand splayed on her hip.

“Oh my god –  _ fuck _ –” She sighed as he expertly swirled against her clit, her hand shooting out to grip his hair.

He wasn’t a masochist by any means, but the way her fingers were tangled in his hair, roughly guiding his face like she wanted – he didn’t mind the pain.

Squatting so that he could get a better view, he watched her expression contort with each stroke of his tongue.

He liked her like this, too. Deep in concentration, brows furrowed, gaze set. Loud.

Her mouth was prettiest when it stretched around his name. The drawn out “m” sound when she got lost in his touch, barely able to finish her thought, drove him wild.

But none of that changed her eyes – through her climax, she looked at him like he was it for her.

The twinge in his chest told him all he needed to know.

It wasn’t just a self indulgent fuck. He was doing what he did best to help her feel better.

He still had no clue what about Sofía drew him to her. But he wasn’t gonna deny there was some pull.

As her legs shook beneath him, and he tugged her over his shoulder to lug her to the bedroom, he shoved another realization to the side.

Yeah, the chase excited him, but Sofía’d already hunted, sinking her trap into him innocently – like she didn’t even realize she was doing it, despite clearly vying for a place in his life more than he ever tried with her.

He’d let her catch him. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: @masonscig


End file.
